Scanning devices may include a white background on which the page of media to be scanned is placed. The reason for the white background is that majority of the pages of media to be scanned also have a white background. Many pages of media that are scanned have an image only on one side of the page of media. Other pages of media are relatively thick so that any image on the side of the media opposite the side being scanned are not seen in the background of the image of the scanned page of media. However, there are problems with scanning paper or other thin media that has an image on the opposite or backside of the media. When scanning thin media with an image on the opposite or backside of the media, the background of the scanned image may include portions from the opposite or backside of the media. Actually, a negative of the image on the backside of the page of media may be present in the image as scanned. This problem is generally referred to as bleed through.